Acrylic paints for use as colored paints are not highly valued because their pigment dispersibility is unsatisfactory despite the good properties of films prepared therefrom. Attempts have been made to overcome this disadvantage by adding pigment dispersion improvers such as certain surface-active agents, silicone compounds and organic carboxylic acid metal salts during paint manufacture. The extent of improvement achieved, however, is remote from the desired level.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a resin or polymer suitable for acrylic paints which has superior pigment dispersibility and superior coated film properties such as hardness, weatherability, corrosion resistance, color retention and soiling resistance.